I've seen chaos and order reign supreme
by Dampkring
Summary: Stiles, Derek, de la romance, de l'action ; mixez le tout et vous obtiendrez un mélange instable, explosif mais délicieux.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : comme toujours, l'histoire et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Certaines personnes pensent que le destin est un vieux grimoire, rangé dans une armoire poussiéreuse. Chaque ligne écrite dans une encre indélébile, où nulle autre possibilité n'est envisageable. Pourtant le destin est comme un labyrinthe où des milliers de voies sont accessibles, où à chaque seconde le tout peut basculer. Une seule porte à franchir, une seule chose à faire et le destin peut changer. Et certains allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépends.

Chapitre 1 : _Rien ne se perd_, _rien ne se crée_, _tout se transforme._

Stiles Stilinski, 16 ans, ado gringalet mais non dépourvu d'un certain talent pour le sarcasme se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans des ennuis. Grâce à qui ? A son meilleur pote de toujours, Scott McCall. Depuis la transformation de ce dernier en loup-garou et l'apparition fracassante de Derek Hale aka monsieur muscle et regard noir, il avait du apprendre à gérer tout les problèmes liés à la lycanthropie. Sauf celle de la transformation incontrôlée de Scott durant la pleine lune bien entendu.

C'est ainsi qui s'était retrouvé cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune à conduire à toute vitesse chez Derek pour lui demander de l'aide, de peur que Scott tue quelqu'un ou bien lui par exemple.

" _Derek !_ " La voix de l'ado se coupa en plein élan.

Le loup-garou était torse nu, faisant des tractions et de plus il était .. humain ?! Stiles n'en revenait pas.

" _On t'a jamais appris à frapper au porte avant d'entrer ?_

- _Euh bah c'est une urgence. Puis comment ça se fait que tu sois pas entrain d'hurler à la lune ou courir dans les bois ? Non parce que c'est impressionnant c'est la pleine lune et … Bordel, Scott s'est transformé et il a pêté les chaînes auxquels je l'avais attaché_ !

- _Quoi ?! Je t'avais dis pourtant de veiller sur lui !_ "

Stiles baissa la tête et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en regardant ses chaussures.

" _Bon tu rentres chez toi. C'est trop dangereux ce soir, je te donnerai des nouvelles ne t'en fais pas_. "

A peine la phrase finie, le loup partit à toute vitesse et laissa en plan l'ado. Celui-ci regagna sa Jeep en s'inquiétant pour Scott, mais aussi pour Derek. Tiens depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour ce maudit lycan ? C'est vrai, il ne faisait que le frapper, le plaquer contre des murs pour le menacer, lui faire des remontrances. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre devant lui suivi du noir qui lui cacha les sens. Il se débattit comme il put mais il reçu un coup derrière la nuque qui l'assomma.

°0°

Pendant ce temps, Derek avait finit par retrouver la trace de Scott et l'avait ramené de force chez lui pour le calmer. Bien que cela se solda par un combat que Derek emporta haut la main, le jeune loup-garou se calma et se retrouva chez son aîné à apprendre de lui.

Une fois tout cela terminé, Derek raccompagna McCall jusqu'à chez lui et lui demanda, sans l'avoir menacé au préalable, d'apprendre à se maîtriser. Et comme chaque soir, il s'arrêta devant la maison de Stiles pour vérifier que cet insupportable môme aille bien. Bien sûr, parfois il aurait adoré pouvoir lui arracher la jugulaire au lieu de l'entendre jacasser sur toutes les théories fumeuses et foireuses qu'il avait pu lire sur le web, mais depuis un moment il se sentait comme attiré par le jeune homme. Comme si un lien invisible le poussait à savoir comment il allait. Mais ce soir, quelque chose clocha. Une odeur qui n'était pas celle de Stiles. Montant sur le toit et entrant sans bruit dans la chambre de l'ado par la fenêtre, il aspira à pleins poumons l'odeur présente. De l'aconit. Comme si la pièce empestait de cette odeur nauséabonde. Faisant le tour de la chambre, son regard tomba sur une feuille de papier posée sur le lit. La dépliant, le message inscrit fit monter en lui une colère sourde, comme une tempête sur le point d'éclater.

_William Shakespeare a dit " **on dit que le sang veut du sang** ". En tuant mon unique fille, tu as déclenché les hostilités Hale. Ne penses pas que cet acte restera impunie et désormais, à toi de savoir si ce que tu feras sera bon pour la suite des événements. _

_Gerard _

Serrant le poing jusqu'à en avoir les griffes rentrant dans la chair, Derek eut du mal à retenir toute la haine qui montait progressivement en lui. Si la famille Argent voulait du sang, ils en auront. Reprenant pied lentement dans la réalité, il se maudit d'avoir connu Stiles. Sans lui, jamais l'ado n'aurait été dans cette situation et si jamais McCall l'apprenait, il voudrait le tuer à coup sûr. Sans hésiter, il fonça à la maison des Argent.

°0°

Un mal de crâne le torturait, c'était affreux. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une cave tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Enfin presque si on ajoutait différents instruments de tortures, des fusils de chasses et autres. Une voix se racla la gorge et Stiles vit Gerard Argent, le grand-père flippant d'Allisson. Essayant de se redressait sur son siège pour donner l'impression qu'il n'avait pas peur, il vit s'allonger sur le visage du vieil homme un sourire sadique.

" _Tu es monsieur Stilinski il me semble, un ami de ma petite-fill_e.

- _Et aussi le fils du Sheriff._

- _Oui je m'en doutais vois-tu. Mais ce soir tu es là pour une raison particulière. A vrai dire, il me semble que tu es proche d'une certaine personne que nous connaissons tous deux._ "

" **Bordel !** " pensa Stiles, ce vieux fou est au courant pour Scott et il espère obtenir des infos sur lui. Eh bien qu'il aille pourrir en enfer, jamais Robin ne trahira Batman !

" _Il s'agit de Derek Hale._ " Au nom du lycan, il sursauta.

" _J'avais raison. Donc mon cher Stilinski ; je peux t'appeler Stiles ? Bien donc Stiles, si ce soir tu es ici c'est simple : tu es l'appât qui m'apportera la tête de ce maudit loup-garou sur un plateau d'argent. Ne sois pas surpris voyons. Tu ignores que Hale ressens des choses pour toi ? Ahah à en croire ta tête tu l'ignorais. Peu importe, ; une fois qu'il sera venu te sauver, vous aurez tout le loisir d'en parler. Avant que je le tue_. "

Des bruits de meubles fracassés, des cris, des grognements se firent entendre à l'étage.

" _Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue._ "

Alors qu'il voulu crier à Derek que tout cela était qu'un piège, qu'il devait foutre le camp un nouveau coup s'abattit derrière sa nuque et le plongea loin du chaos qui régnait à l'étage. La dernière vision qu'il eu fut le sourire carnassier de Gerard Argent.


	2. Chapter 2

Iantocullen, Sakuraetsasuke vous allez encore plus détestez papy Argent dans cette suite x)

**Disclaimer :** comme toujours, l'histoire et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne sont pas de moi.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Mieux vaut une certitude qu'une promesse en l'air_

La colère et la rage l'aveuglant, Derek entra en fracassant la porte d'entrée des Argent. Qu'importe le bruit, les dégâts il devait sortir Stiles de là. Bien entendu, il avait entendu les chasseurs préparant une attaque quand il avait défoncé la porte et put contrecarrer leurs attaques sans aucune difficulté. S'avançant avec hargne vers un des chasseurs à terre, il l'attrape par le col du t-shirt et d'une voix profonde lui demanda où se trouvait le jeune homme qu'ils avaient kidnappés. Le lycan sentait la colère courir dans ses veines, comme un poison violant qui le poussait à sortir la bête qui résidait en lui.

" _Réponds à ma question chasseur ! Où est le gosse ?!_

- _Je .. j .. Il est au sous-sol_. " rétorqua ce dernier avant de s'évanouir.

Se dirigeant vers la porte du cave et la démolissant sans trop de difficulté, il put sentir l'odeur de Stiles lui envahir les narines. Descendant les escaliers avec prudence, il huma ce parfum. Cette odeur si particulière et qui lui était familière. Ca sentait le savon, l'herbe du terrain de lacrosse, le caramel … Une voix également familière l'accueillit en bas.

" _Aaaah Derek nous t'attendions. J'ai mis le jeune Stilinski à l'aise en attendant ta venue._ "

Derek tourna la tête et vit l'ado ligoté sur une chaise et assommé. Ou drogué, ceci expliquant le fait qu'il ne parlait ou paniquait pas.

" _Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?_

- _Juste assommé, ne t'en fais pas il va bien. J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas mais je lui involontairement, si on peut dire, dévoilé le fait que tu avais des sentiments pour lui._ "

Le jeune homme grogna et pouvant plus se retenir, sortit les griffes et sauta sur Gerard. Or celui-ci sortir un taser de derrière son dos et envoya une décharge avant que le loup-garou ne puisse l'atteindre.

" _Je savais que tu ferais ça, tu es .. prévisible Hale._ " Gerard lui tournait autour tandis qu'il indiqua à deux chasseurs venus le rejoindre de ligoter le corps à terre. Une fois les chasseurs repartis, il reprit son monologue.

" _Je savais aussi que tu accourais, tel un chien galeux pour sauver ce garçon._ " Les mots sortaient tels des poignards, le mépris et la haine étaient crachés.

" _Vois-tu je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Sans mon aide, Kate n'aurait jamais compris que tu étais un loup-garou, que tu vivais en meute non loin d'ici. Jamais elle n'aurait compris qu'il fallait te séduire pour mieux arriver à nos fins. Jamais elle n'aurait sut où se trouvait ta maison si je ne lui avais pas indiqué_. "

Le cœur de Derek battait la chamade, la douleur du taser lui parcourait tout le corps. La corde autour de lui le brûlait, il souffrait et avait envie d'hurler . La tempête qu'il avait en lui ne demandait qu'à sortir, qu'à emporter ce malade et le déchiqueter. Il essaya de tourner la tête de Stiles et écouta les battements de cœur du garçon pour se calmer.

" _Vous vous voulez dire que vous avez poussez votre propre fille dans ce piège ? Que le seul responsable de sa mort, c'est vous ?!_ "

- _Tu compris vite Hale c'est bien. Effectivement c'est moi. A vrai dire, je dois reconnaître que le dévouement de ma fille dans cette mission m'a beaucoup impressionné. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un match de lacrosse à voir avec ma petite fille._ "

Il se débattit comme il put en attendant les pas du vieillard s'éloignant de lui.

°0°

Stiles gémit et trouva qu'il y en avait marre qu'on le frappe sans crier gare derrière la nuque. Quoi qu'avec Derek et ses coups derrière la tête, il était saucé. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et vu que quelqu'un lui tenait compagnie, à même le sol.

" _Derek !_ " s'exclama l'ado en voyant le jeune homme se tortillait dans tous les sens pour se libérer des cordages qui lui enserrait le corps. Ce dernier, à l'appel de son prénom se stoppa net et regarda vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

" _Ca va ?_

- _A part qu'un vieux psychopathe m'a kidnappé, attaché et assommé dans sa cave aux milles tortures, ouais tout baigne._ " Vraiment, même quand tout allait de travers il fallait qu'il se la joue sarcastique. Et pour toute réponse, Derek grogna.

" _La corde est trop serrée, je peux pas la retirer. Il faut que McCall vienne nous sortir de là._

- _Mec je te rappelle que t'as une meute et des nouveaux louveteaux. Pourquoi t'appellerais-pas un d'eux ?_

Le jeune homme, impressionné par la réflexion de Stiles se concentra et envoya des signaux aux trois louveteaux de sa meute.

" _Mais en attendant, y'a une ou deux choses qu'on doit mettre au clair_. "

Derek relâcha son attention et regarda l'ado.

" _Vas-y je t'écoute._

- _Bon par où commencer ? Merde, j'suis perturbé je sais pas quoi dire ! Respire Stiles, ça va aller … Quand je me suis réveillé ici, Mr Argent m'a expliqué pourquoi j'étais là. Tu vois j'ai pas voulu le croire, je me disais qu'il savait pour Scott et qu'il allait me torturait pour avoir des infos. Puis il a dit autre chose et genre là j'ai pas voulu le croire_.

- _Stiles, au lieu de tourner autour du pot dis le fond de ta pensée._

- _Bah voilà euh c'est vrai que tu ressens des choses pour moi ?_ "

Ce dernier avait rougit en posant la question et Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela. " **Nous y voilà** " pensa-t-il.

" _Stiles, je t'avais une posé une question et tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Selon toi, pourquoi suis-je toujours là pour toi et non pour Scott ?_

- _Parce que je suis un humain et que ma peau pèse pas beaucoup par rapport à celle d'un loup-garou ?_

- _Je sais que t'es pas un idiot, et je sais également que tu es au courant pour les compagnons. Tu sais à quoi on reconnaît son compagnon ?_

- _A l'odeur. Ca veut dire que pour toi je sens bon ?_ "

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage du jeune garçon, comme content que de la réponse que n'avait pas donné Derek. Ce dernier s'apprêtant à répondre quand un bruit de bagarre et grognements se fit entendre à l'étage supérieur. Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'hurler qu'ils se trouvaient en bas, bien que les louveteaux s'en doutaient. Et tandis qu' Isaac détachait Derek, Erica s'occupait de Stiles et ne put retenir de rire en voyant le garçon rougissant à son contact.

Une fois tous sortis, la meute déposèrent Stiles chez lui. Derek l'accompagna à la porte, pour s'assurer qu'un autre malheur ne lui tomberait pas dessus.

" _Vas dormir gamin, tu as mauvaise mine. Bonne nuit Stiles._ " annonça Derek, faisant demi-tour.

" _Derek ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question sur mon odeur._ "

Le lycan se retourna vers l'ado, et avec un clin d'œil lui rétorqua qu'il aura sa réponse une fois qu'il serait douché. Stiles, abasourdi par la réponse ne sut pas quoi répondre et contre toute attente, laissa partir le jeune homme. Les questions attendraient un autre jour, pour le moment il devait trouver un moyen de prévenir Scott pour le grand-père d'Allisson. Et il commença à vraiment panique quand il remarqua que son meilleur ami ne répondait pas ni aux appels ni textos.


	3. Chapter 3

Vous êtes trop adorables avec vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :D

Et vous inquiétez pas pour Derek et Stiles, ça va donner.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _Les premiers sentiments sont toujours les plus naturels_

La meute arriva à la maison de Derek, dans un silence bien plus pesant que d'habitude. Bien sûr Erica avait depuis longtemps remarquait que l'attitude de l'Alpha était bizarre envers Stiles mais elle n'osait pas le formuler devant lui. Mais ce soir-là, Isaac avait également compris et les louveteaux décidèrent de faire avouer Derek. Se concertant à voix basse pour trouver la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet, ils entendirent Derek.

" _Niveau discrétion vous êtes pire que Stiles. Au lieu de complotez, venez me poser directement vos questions_. "

En temps normal, Erica et Isaac étaient sûrs d'eux, à la limite de l'arrogance. Mais à ce moment même ils ne faisaient guère les malins ; parler des amours de Derek ne faisant sûrement pas parti de leur apprentissage.

Erica se lança.

" _J'avais des doutes mais depuis cette nuit, tout s'est confirmé. Depuis quand tu ressens des choses pour Stilinski ?_

- _On dirait que tu es jalouse de lui_.

- _Jalouse ? Moi ? Hahahaha ! Non tu es notre chef et c'est qu'un humain. Fragile qui plus est. Puis il est amoureux de Lydia Martin je te rappelle._

- _Ca c'est que tu penses. Il suffit d'écouter les battements de son cœur, sa respiration pour savoir que je le laisse pas indifférent._ "

Erica et Isaac se regardèrent, estomaqués par la nouvelle que venait d'avouer Derek. Stiles, gay ? Bon c'est vrai, il avait cette foutue tendance à demander à tous les mecs qu'il connaissait s'ils le trouvaient attirant. Mais de là à en craquer sur leur chef, ils étaient sous le choc.

" _Pourtant tu le menaces sans cesse, le frappe et j'en passe. C'est assez .. spécial comme parade nuptiale._

- _Il a le don de m'énerver c'est vrai. Mais je suis attiré par lui, je dois le reconnaitre_. "

Isaac hésita longuement avant de demander à l'Alpha s'il comptait revendiquer Stiles comme son compagnon.

" _Cette partie ne regarde que moi. Et Stiles_. "

Cette phrase marqua la fin de la discussion et les louveteaux le comprirent bien. Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant Derek seul, celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, abasourdi par le fait qu'il avait avoué devant ces deux gosses son attirance pour Stilinski. Mais ce gosse l'attirait, c'était plus fort que lui et inévitable. Il avait l'odeur, cette odeur qui faisait de lui un compagnon. Le compagnon de Derek. Le lycan se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à réfléchir sur ce qui avait pu le pousser à tomber amoureux de Stiles.

°0°

Pour la 150ème fois de la soirée au moins, Stiles vérifiait son portable pour savoir s'il n'avait pas reçu un message ou appel de son meilleur pote. Il était presque 1h du matin et ce dernier n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie et cela l'inquiétait vraiment. Mais plus l'inquiétude montait, plus il sentait la fatigue des événements envahir son corps et son esprit. Son corps réclamait du sommeil tandis que son esprit fonctionnait encore à 100 à l'heure ; mais quand il sentit ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls il comprit qu'il devait dormir et alla se coucher, non sans vérifier son portable une dernière fois.

Quelques heures, ou minutes il ne savait pas trop, plus tard une sonnerie le sortit de son sommeil et il se jeta sur son portable quand il comprit que c'était lui qui sonnait.

" _Mec sérieux pourquoi t'as essayé de m'appeler 20 fois ? Puis 30 textos aussi. T'as pêté un câble ?_

- _Scott je suis content de t'entendre mon pote ! Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles._

- _Mais pourquoi ? J'avais juste plus de batterie puis .._

- _Si tu peux, viens rapidement chez moi. J'ai des choses à t'expliquer._ "

Au son de la voix de Stiles, Scott compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui dit qu'il serait là dans 15 minutes. Une fois l'appel terminé, l'ado retourna sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi Derek avait-il risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne ? Puis pourquoi cette discussion sur les compagnons ? Certes le web l'avait bien aidé dans ses recherches sur la lycanthropie mais cette histoire de compagnons le perturbait au plus haut point. Puis il aimait Lydia, enfin il en était presque sûr. Mais depuis que Derek avait débarqué dans sa vie telle une tornade, tout avait été chamboulé. Le loup-garou lui faisait un effet de fou sur ses pauvres hormones d'ado tourmenté. Non mais sérieux ça devrait être interdit d'avoir des fesses, des abdos, un corps pareil. Puis merde son sourire, ça devrait être un motif d'emprisonnement ! Il arrêta de divaguer quand il entendit Scott entrait par la fenêtre.

" _Mec t'as une sale mine !_

- _J'te le fais pas dire. Mais t'étais où hier soir ?_

- _Tu vas jamais me croire ! A un match de lacrosse avec Allison et son grand-père !_

Stiles sursauta en attendant ça et se redressa d'un coup sur son lit, pour faire face à son ami.

" _Ecoute mon pote, j'ai un truc à te dire. Je sais que tu vas pas aimer mais je dois te le dire quand même. Hier Gerard m'a kidnappé._

- _Gerard, comme le grand-père d'Allisson ?_

- _L'unique, en chair et en os. Enfin plus en os qu'autre chose. Bref._

- _Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?!_

- _J'y viens. Bon comment dire … Je servais d'appât. Au début je pensais qu'il savait pour ta condition et qu'il voulait obtenir des infos. Mais bon Robin ne laissera jamais tomber Batman on est d'accord …_

_ - Stiles._

- _Ouais ouais pardon. Mais en fait je servais à attirer Derek._

- _QUOI ?! Je vais le tuer, lui arracher la gorge à ce maudit loup-garou !_

- _Scott écoute-moi ! Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais parlé de cette histoire de compagnons avec l'odeur et tout ce qui s'en suivait ? Eh bien je crois bien être celui de Derek. Non reste assis s'il te plait, j'ai pas fini. Gerard m'a dit qu'il ressentait des choses pour moi puis quand il m'a déposé ici, il a laissé la question en suspens comme si .. comme si tout était clair entre nous. Comme si je savais que j'étais son compagnon, Scott._ "

Ce dernier, tellement retourné par la révélation de son meilleur ami, ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre de Stiles aussi furtivement que possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Le coup de l'ombre furtive va en décevoir plus d'un mais vous inquiétez pas, vous allez êtres servis dans la suite ! Et je vais bientôt faire sa fête à papy Argent. Puis allez-y sur les reviews, vous me motivez réellement :)

Big-up pour ma marraine White Rabbit, qui comprendra certainement quelques références dans ce chapitre. Whisquila en force !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : _Tomber est permis ; se relever est ordonné_

Scott, tellement retourné par la révélation de son meilleur ami, ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre de Stiles aussi furtivement que possible. Et quand ce dernier la remarqua enfin, il poussa un tel cri de fillette que se laissa fit sortir Scott de sa rêverie. Sortant les crocs et grognant comme prêt au combat, il se mit en position d'attaque quand l'ombre leva les deux mains devant soi.

" _Woh doucement les gars c'est que moi. Isaac._ "

Les deux amis soupirent de soulagement et se détendirent immédiatement. Il faut dire que le bêta leur avait foutu une belle trouille.

" _Bon qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_ " le questionna Scott.

" _Il faut que vous veniez chez Derek. Maintenant._

- _Mais euh pourquoi ?_

- _Si je vous l'explique vous seriez incapable de me croire donc vaut mieux que vous voyez ça de vous-même._

Après un léger remue-ménage, le petit groupe se mit en route pour chez Derek avec la Jeep de Stiles. A proximité de la maison délabrée, Scott fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur en sentant une odeur nauséabonde.

" _Isaac, c'est quoi cette odeur ?_

- _Ca c'est Derek._ "

Les trois ados se dirigèrent vers la maison et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de découvrir le sol du hall d'entrée jonché de bouteilles de whisky et de tequila. Entendant un grognement provenir du canapé, Stiles s'y précipita et y découvrit un Derek complètement amorphe, bourré et se parlant à lui-même.

" _Qu'un putain de chat-garou .. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? J'suis un loup, pas un chat. Huurmph … Puis franchement j'ai une tête à miauler au clair de lune ?_ "

L'ado, hésitant entre rire et réveiller le lycan opta pour la seconde option quand il réentendit le loup parlait.

" _Il est si attirant. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, son visage. Huuurmphhhh pourquoi il me voit pas ? J'suis là pour lui .. puis non en fait pouf ! comme si j'étais invisible. Huuuurmph … Pourquoi je l'aime ? Pourquoi ? Hey Stiles je t'aime_ ! "

Stiles leva les yeux vers Scott d'un air de dire " t'as bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? ", blêmit d'un coup et sortit en courant, passant devant les bêtas comme un courant d'air. Scott essaya de le rattraper mais Isaac le retint.

" _Laisse, il en a besoin._ "

Puis d'un accord commun ils décidèrent de faire dessoûler l'Alpha, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Mordant à pleins crocs les biceps du jeune homme, celui-ci hurla et les insulta de tous les noms. Se redressant sur le canapé, il remercia les deux louveteaux en leur grognant dessus puis sentit une odeur familière. Celle de Stiles.

" _Où est-il ?_

- _Dehors, entrain de prendre l'air après tes supers révélations de chat-garou bourré._ "

Scott explosa de rire en entendant la phrase d'Isaac, laissant un Derek interrogatif. Ignorant les rires des deux bêtas il se mit à la recherche de l'ado et le trouva adossé à un arbre, les jambes repliés contre lui. Il était perdu, stupéfait et effrayé ; le jeune homme pouvait le sentir rien qu'à l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

" _Stiles._ "

L'ado se releva en vitesse et fit face au loup-garou.

" _Je vois que t'as enfin dessoûler. C'est cool. Par contre tu sens un mélange de tequila et de whisky et sans vouloir t'offenser tu .._

- _Stiles !_

- _Derek !  
_

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à l'intérieur ? J'ai compris que j'avais parlé pendant que je cuvais mais j'ai aucun souvenir ce qui a pu sortir de ma bouche._

- _Tu. Euh tu te rappelles vraiment de rien ? Ca n'a aucune importance tu sais …_

- _Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper pour entendre la vérité._

- _Okay okay ! Bon t'as commencé à délirer en disant que tu étais pas un chat-garou mais un loup. J'avoue que c'était comique. Pas la peine de grogner, j'arrête. Puis après t'as continué à parler mais cette fois de ton attirance pour quelqu'un et à la fin t'as balancé " Hey Stiles je t'aime ! "._ "

Le loup, n'en croyant pas un mot s'avança vers l'ado et le plaqua à l'arbre. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui en face et respira l'odeur à plein nez. Stiles ne mentait pas, de plus il l'aurait su rien qu'en écoutant son cœur.

" _Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur dans ce que j'ai dis ?_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Je peux sentir ta frayeur. Dis-moi Stiles. S'il te plait._

- _Euuh baah euh .. J'espérais que tu disais vrai quand t'as dis ça puis je me suis rappelé que tu étais ivre et que tu devais pas penser un seul mot de ce que tu disais. Donc j'ai paniqué et j'me suis barré en courant loin de toi .._

- _Tu sous-entends que je te plais ?_

- _Comme si tu l'avais pas deviné. Bien sûr que tu me plais ! Crois-tu vraiment que je risquerai bêtement ma vie à chaque fois pour Scott et surtout toi ? Mais bon ça a aucune importance._

- _Pourquoi ? Qui te dit que je n'étais pas réellement sincère quand j'ai dis tout ça ?_ "

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Stiles, et pris d'un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas il enlaça Derek et se colla à lui. Le loup, surpris par le geste, serra à son tour l'ado contre lui. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, si calmes, si réguliers. Ca l'apaisait et lui donnait une énergie nouvelle. Stiles fourra son nez dans le cou de l'Alpha et respira son odeur. Bordel qu'il aimait cette odeur de pins, de terre fraîche et d'eau de Cologne. Les deux jeunes hommes de reculèrent l'un de l'autre et d'un sourire, Derek approcha son visage de celui de l'ado.

Mais un bruit de flèches coupa ce moment, et le loup poussa Stiles à terre pour le protéger. Il releva la tête quand il entendit Isaac hurlait.

" _Chasseurs !_ "

Se remontant d'aplomb, il intima à l'ado de courir le plus vite possible et de se protéger à l'intérieur. Quand il sentit Stiles en sécurité, il se retourna face aux chasseurs avec à ses côtés sa meute et Scott. Se préparant au combat, aucun d'eux ne virent une flèche enflammée se plantait dans un arbre prés d'eux. Dans un aveuglement total, seul les cris des chasseurs leur confirmèrent que la bataille avait commencé.


	5. Chapter 5

Tidadidadoum, voici un autre chapitre ! Comme promis, je me suis vengée sur papy Argent ( rien que pour vos exclamations sur lui dans les reviews ).

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : _Contre la peur, un seul remède : le courage_

Dans un aveuglement total, seul les cris des chasseurs leur confirmèrent que la bataille avait commencé. Malgré leurs sens surdéveloppés, la collision avec les chasseurs fut inévitable. La meute fut prise d'assaut et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, comme guidaient d'une rage infinie. Crocs, griffes contres armes blanches, le combat faisait rage. Retrouvant enfin sa vue, Derek découvrit l'étendue du champ de bataille : bien que la moitié des chasseurs furent à terre, certains avaient réussi à encercler Boyd et Erica. Voulant leur porter secours, il fut arrêté par Scott.

" _Gerard est là-haut, plus loin avec son fils. Je m'occupe du reste avec Isaac_. "

Hochant la tête, il laissa partir les bêtas aider les deux autres louveteaux. Il se tourna et l'odeur de Gerard lui arracha un grognement, bien plus terrible que d'habitude. Ce dernier descendit vers l'Alpha, avec à ses côtés son fils Chris.

" _Si j'avais su qu'un jour je tomberai sur la meute à son complet …_ "

Le ton se faisait menaçant, rempli d'une haine indéfinissable. Derek pouvait toute la colère, le dégoût qui émanait du vieil homme. Son odeur le répugnait, il voulait lui arracher les tripes, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour le meurtre de sa famille. Pris d'un calme qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se redressa face aux deux hommes.

" _Si j'avais su qu'un jour l'un de vous trahirait le code, je lui aurai arraché la gorge sans attendre._ "

" _De quoi parle-t-il ?_ " questionna Christopher, étonnait de la réaction du lycan.

" _Sûrement un mensonge, pour justifier les actes commises par sa race. Race de pourritures et de monstres. Rien que du vent pour nous effrayer._

- _Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment votre sœur avait découvert notre maison ?_

- _Tu couchais avec elle, rien de plus facile._

- _Elle ne savait rien de ma condition. Et pourtant du jour au lendemain, elle a brûlé ma famille et n'a jamais remis les pieds ici. Quand cela coïncidait pile avec le fait que Gerard l'envoyait loin d'ici. Puis il a kidnappé un garçon. L'utilisant comme appât pour mieux arriver à ses fins, pour mieux me tuer. Utilisant un innocent pour cela. N'est-ce pas un hasard de trop ?_ "

Christopher regarda son père puis le lycan, comme s'il planait dans un mauvais rêve. Il avait toujours trouvé cette histoire bizarre, en particulier l'attitude de Kate. Mais elle était sa sœur et une chasseuse, comme lui. Pourtant, à cet instant il se sentit trahi, comme si la vérité qu'il avait toujours voulu nier lui éclatait enfin au visage. Il se tourna vers son père, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

" _Tu l'as poussé n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as enfoncé dans le crâne qu'elle devait exterminer cette famille sous prétexte qu'ils étaient nos ennemis ? Elle a brisé le code et tu n'as jamais rien dis ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Ta fille, ton sang ! _"

Pendant que le fils hurlait, Derek s'était rapproché d'eux. Sans bruit.

" _Ils ne méritent aucune pitié, ils n'ont aucune pour nous d'ailleurs. Ils le méritaient amplement. Ce sont des erreurs de la nature, tu le sais._

- _Tes raisons, je m'en contre-fous. Tu as brisé le code, tu connais la punition._ "

Quand ce dernier mot fut prononcé, Gerard se rua sur Christopher, une arme au poing. Derek avait senti l'attaque et poussa Chris loin de son père, se prenant le couteau dans le bras. Il gémit de douleur mais sa haine pour ce vieux psychopathe pris le dessus et ce fut comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Sauf les battements de cœur de Stiles.

°0°

Stiles avait assisté au combat, impuissant et tremblant. Il se haïssait. Il ne pouvait même pas protéger ses amis ni Derek. Surtout Derek. Il était faible … Si seulement il avait su tirer à l'arc comme Allisson ou autre, il aurait pu participer au combat. Mais non, il était là, ses membres manquant de s'affaisser sous le poids de sa faiblesse tandis qu'il regardait la bataille faire rage. Il voyait les bêtas se défendre, coûte que coûte, se protégeant les uns et les autres tel une vraie meute, comme Derek l'espérait. Puis il se tourna vers l'Alpha. Il vit ce dernier parlait avec Gerard et Christopher, il vit la haine sur le visage de l'homme puis entendit l'explosion dans la voix de son fils. Il vit Derek, calme comme jamais mais sur les nerfs, il le voyait tendu. Et enfin il vit l'attaque de Gerard, le réflexe du lycan et ferma les yeux pour ne rien n'entendre de la suite.

°0°

Derek maîtrisa sans problème le vieil homme. La colère décuplant sa force, il lui tordit le bras jusqu'à entendre l'os se briser. Gerard hurla de toutes ses forces mais cela ne faisait qu'accroitre la rage du loup. Il poussa l'homme à terre et se tint au-dessus de lui, un genou maintenant son torse au sol. Il enfonça ses griffes dans la chair du vieux fou, lui extirpant sang et cris.

" _Tu as manipulé ton propre sang. Trahi un code vieux de plusieurs générations. Voulu tuer ton fils. Et surtout tu as kidnappé celui que j'aime. Qu'importe comment tu as découvert les sentiments, qu'importe tes actes, ce soir tu ne mérites que de la souffrance._ "

Il se releva et souleva le corps de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier suppliait de le relâcher. Ce que Derek fit. En l'envoyant valdinguer dans les bois. Il entendit certaines côtes et la colonne vertébrale se brisait. Il se rapprocha du corps, qui essayait de bouger tant bien que mal. Un râle s'échappait de la gorge du vieux, un son presque mélodieux aux oreilles du lycan. Il se pencha à nouveau vers l'homme au visage ridé qui paraissait avoir vieilli d'un seul coup.

" _Ce soir tu ne mérites que la mort._ "

Et d'un coup sec et net, il lui tranche la gorge. Lentement le sang se déversait, formant une mare écarlate et sombre sur le lit de feuilles où le corps se trouvait. Un dernier râle et il comprit que tout était fini. Il se laissa tomber à terre quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés et deux bras qui l'entourèrent.

" **Stiles.** " pensa-t-il tout bas, un presque sourire aux lèvres.

L'ado sanglotait, accroché à son cou. Il avait eu peur pour Derek, peur de ne jamais le revoir sans qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit la main du loup passait dans son dos pour raffermir sa prise et le collait encore plus à lui. Un raclement de gorge leur fit relever la tête et ils virent Christopher, debout devant eux. Se remettant sur pied mais tenant toujours Stiles par le dos, il vit le fils sur le point de parler.

" _Je. Je .. suis désolée. Pour ce qu'a fait ma famille. Mon père méritait amplement la punition._ "

Tendant une main devant lui, Chris hésita mais la saisit comme pour celer la promesse d'une paix. Fragile mais inévitable. La meute se rapprocha d'eux et ils virent le reste des chasseurs repartirent, emmenant le corps de Gerard.

Chacun examinait les blessures des autres, se rassurait. Le pire avait été évité. Tandis que la petite troupe se soignait, Derek pris Stiles à l'écart. Ne tenant plus, ce dernier se jeta sur le loup, le serrant comme jamais. Puis il se recula pour mieux voir le loup

" _J'ai eu si peur … Je voulais vous aider. Mais j'étais là, à trembler comme une feuille, impuissant devant ce qu'il se passait. J'aurai tellement voulu me battre avec vous._

- _Chut Stiles._ "

Et comme pour insister sur cette phrase, Derek pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'ado. Elles étaient si douces. Si enivrantes. C'était comme une invitation au Paradis. Et comme si le jeune homme avait lu dans ses pensées, la langue de ce dernier vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne. C'était comme un combat, mais cette fois-ci rempli de passion et de tendresse. Les corps étaient tendus l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Derek perdues dans le t-shirt de l'ado tandis que celles de Stiles s'aventuraient dans les cheveux du lycan.

Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer et l'Alpha vint planter son nez dans le cou de Stiles pour mieux s'imprégner de son odeur. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur affolés de l'ado. Il sentait les mains autour de sa nuque et sur son dos. Et d'un geste tendre, il murmura à l'oreille du jeune garçon.

" _Tout ce que j'ai pu dire à ton sujet n'est que la vérité Stiles. Sincèrement._ "

Le jeune Stilinski, tout sourire ne répondit que par un baiser par lequel passait toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait pour le lycan. Et ce dernier le comprit bien en enserrant l'ado entre ses bras. Il se souri pour lui-même, quand il découvrit comment faire enfin taire Stiles et se dit qu'il adorait vraiment cette méthode.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Un souffle d'air froid se glissa par la fenêtre, glissant sur la peau nue d'un dos. Le dos en question frissonna et le propriétaire se leva pour aller fermer la fenêtre. Le jeune homme poussa un hoquet de surprise en voyant un manteau blanc recouvrant le sol et les arbres. Les flocons tombaient lentement, poussaient par le vent comme une lente valse. Le monde paraissait si calme sous cette blancheur …

" _Derek, il neige !_ "

Stiles sauta sur le lit en criant cette phrase. Derek grogna, réveillé par le saut de l'ado. Il se retourna et s'enroula dans la couette.

" _Oh aller, arrêtes de faire ton ours mal léché. J'aime tellement la neige, même si c'est super froid. C'est beau puis c'est si silencieux, si calme._

- _Pas comme toi._ " railla le lycan.

Le jeune garçon lui sauta dessus, faussement offusqué par la remarque de l'aîné. Il se mit à le frapper avec le coussin tandis que Derek rigolait en sentant la force de Stiles. Sentant que ce dernier faiblissait, il en profita pour lui arracher l'oreiller des mains et plaqua son corps contre le sien. Instinctivement, Stiles plaça son nez dans la nuque de l'Alpha alors que celui-ci lui caressait le dos. La chaleur de Derek recouvrait le corps de l'ado comme une aura bienfaisante, douillette et confortable.

Depuis la nuit de la disparition de Gerard et la trêve entre loup-garous et chasseurs, leur relation suivait son rythme bien que Derek continuait à plaquer à Stiles contre les murs ou toute surface solide, mais pour autre chose que lui demandait de se la fermer. Scott avait du mal à se faire à cela mais il respectait le choix de son meilleur pote et tant qu'il était heureux, ça lui allait. Les trois autres bêtas de la meute avaient acceptés Stiles sans broncher, Erica rien que pour l'embêter l'appeler " maman " d'ailleurs. Quand au Shériff Stilinski, ce fut une autre histoire. Mais il fini par s'y faire et invitait désormais le lycan à boire une bière à la maison.

" _Derek ?_

- _Hmm ?_

- _Et si on allait faire une bataille de boules de neige avant de prendre une douche bien chaude ?_ " murmura le jeune à l'oreille de son compagnon.

L'aîné regarda l'ado, le dévorant du regard avant de plonger vers ses lèvres pour les capturait. L'échange dura une longue minute avant que Derek ne s'écarte.

" _Et si on restait au lit à faire autre chose ?_ " proposa ce dernier.

Idée à laquelle acquiesça Stiles en se jetant sur son amant pour mieux profiter et faire durer ce moment pour l'éternité. Comme ils le désiraient tous deux.

**Fin**

* * *

Je laisse la fin ainsi, pour que chacun s'imagine la suite comme son imagination le veut ;)

Pour vous, que vous inspire cette fin ? Que sont devenus Stiles et Derek ?


End file.
